Take Your Time
by Hope Happens
Summary: His number one fan just turned into his number one lover. Sonamy


**Take Your Time**

—

**Summary: **His number one fan just turned into his number one lover.

**Pairing: **SonicXAmy

---

"Phew!" A pink hedgehog wiped the sweat off her forehead, "I hope Sonic will like the food I made for him." Amy Rose, Sonic's number one fan, stood in front of the blazing, hot oven all day, preparing the delicious food for Sonic, her one true love. The pink hedgehog opened a window, letting a gush of wind blow inside.

The food she prepared looked absolutely delicious. Nobody could resist the food, she even made Sonic's favorite: Chilly dogs. She grinned as she set her chest nut colored table with forks, knives, cups, spoons, china plates, butterfly printed napkins, and two lit candles. Sunshine lit up the dining room.

"Perfect," she sighed, looked at the atmosphere, satisfied.

"No way Sonic could resist this!" She grinned and put her hands on her hips, taking in this beautiful sight. Imagining, Sonic would love the food, imagining Sonic would kiss her. A shiver went down her spine as she imagined that. Now, her next plant was to call Sonic. Hopefully, he wasn't fighting with Robotnik. Hopefully, he was home. She quickly took her phone from the kitchen wall and dialed Sonic's number.

Amy took a deep breath, tightly gripped the receiver in her hand, her knuckles turned white, her stomach started to feel funny. She heard the first ring, then the second, and then the third. She was about to give up and hang up, but she heard a male voice say, "Hello?"

Her eyes lit up like it was the Fourth of July, "Hey, hi Sonic!" She exclaimed.

"Hey Amy, what's up?" He asked.

The pink hedgehog mentally squealed, "Nothing much, Sonic." She made herself sound calm and in control, even though her inner self wanted to scream out that she loved him and also ask if he could come over to her house.

"Cool," Sonic said, enthusiastically.

"Hey Sonic, I actually called to ask you something," The pink hedgehog began to wrap her finger around the white phone cord.

"Okay, shoot," Sonic said.

"Well, are you busy tonight?" Her voice cracked, slightly. She waited for an answer, hoping he would say no.

---

"Yum, this is delicious!" The male blue hedgehog exclaimed, biting into a Chilly dog.

Amy beamed with pride, "Why, thank you Sonic, I tried my best."

"Well," Sonic took another bite, "you did a great job, Amy." The blue hedgehog said when he swallowed the food, he then winked.

The pink hedgehog blushed, "Thank you for coming here, Sonic. It means a lot to me."

The blue hedgehog picked up a crystal clear cup and drank some refreshing water, "Anything for a friend," he winked, and then he put the glass cup back down on the table.

The pink hedgehog's ears folded down, "friend?"

Sonic gave her an odd look, "Yeah, you're my friend."

"Sonic," She frowned, "Don't you want to be more than friends?" She batted her long eyelashes to him.

The male blue hedgehog scratched his head, "Best friends?"

She face palmed and sighed, but she then giggled softly, "No silly, I meant lovers."

Sonic's eyes widened and he quickly jumped out of his chair, stood up, "Lovers!?" he exclaimed. She smiled and nodded her head. The blue hedgehog's mouth gaped open, trying to find the right words to say.

So many thoughts was running through his head, "Amy, I like you, but," he silently gulped, "not like that."

The semi harsh words were heard but didn't mean a thing to Amy. "Don't be silly Sonic, I know you like me, you're just to damn shy to admit it." The pink hedgehog smiled at him. What the hell should she be smiling about? The love struck pink hedgehog crept closer to her love.

Sonic's eyes widened, he looked at his wrist, pretending there was a watch on it, "Oh gee, look at the time, I gotta get going," he trotted to the door, "see ya later, Amy!" The door swung open. Sonic smiled as the fresh air blew in his face. He was about to get the hell out of there, but Amy quickly tackled him to the floor.

The pink hedgehog used her foot to slam the door shut, "Oh, you're not going anywhere, Sonic!" Her hot breath tickled his cheek.

The trapped blue hedgehog blushed at the awkward position he was in. He was lying straight down on his back, Amy's breasts were near Sonic's face, her hands were pinned down to the floor, preventing Sonic to escape, her lower region covered his, he could feel her tail his thigh. Now, Sonic had to admit that he was starting to get aroused, but he couldn't let Amy find out about that.

"Amy," Sonic whined, "could you please get off of me?" He asked; hoping she would.

"Nope," Amy smirked, "I'm kind of comfortable," she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Amy," he started to wheeze, pretending of course. Truth was that he could breath pretty well. "I can't breath," he still kept wheezing. He hoped his plan would work.

The pink hedgehog took a long, cold stare at Sonic, as if she was trying to see through him. "Sonic the hedgehog, are you lying to me?"

The blue hedgehog sighed, he stopped wheezing. He just couldn't lie to her, "Yeah, I'm sorry, I just need to go."

Amy frowned, "I just thought this would be the day that you would say that you love me," Amy sighed.

"Amy," Sonic began.

The pink hedgehog didn't hear Sonic, "Well, if you have-need to go," She slowly got up, "then go...I guess."

Slowly, the blue hedgehog stood up, "Look, I'm sorry, Ames."

The pink hedgehog smiled, she had a sudden plan going through her head. "Before you go," she now stood in front of the door, blocking his exit.

"Yeah?" Sonic said.

Her eyes sparkled as she went up closer to him and she gave him a light kiss on the lips. Sonic's eyes widened, his heart sped up it's pace, his stomach felt funny.

"Promise to come back here tomorrow?" She blushed as she took a step away from Sonic.

"Ugh," the nervous blue hedgehog quickly bolted out of the door, leaving Amy just smiling to herself. Once the door closed, Sonic slid down to the floor and placed a hand over his chest, feeling the rabid beat from his heart.

He didn't know what it was, but he suddenly had the urge to come back here tomorrow.

"I promise to come back..."

_**The End!!!**_


End file.
